Leslie Thompkins (Gotham)
Leslie "Lee" Thompkins is a major character on the television show Gotham. She is the love interest of James Gordon and is a medical doctor, first working at Arkham Asylum before then transferring to the Gotham City Police precinct. Following her separation from Gordon, she dates Carmine Falcone's son Mario Calvi, who is shot dead by Gordon in season 3 after Mario attempted to kill Lee after being influenced by the Tetch virus which brought out his jealous and murderous side. Lee developed into an antagonist and attempted to get revenge on Gordon, but later try and bring his dark side out so they could be together once again. Once that failed, she began to build up a criminal empire in the Narrows along with Edward Nygma/ The Riddler, to help the poorer people in the area who were affected by the Tetch virus attack on the city by the Court of Owls. She develops a romance with Nygma, and the pair of them later die at each other's hands. Lee is later resurrected by Hugo Strange to be used as a puppet by his boss Theresa Walker to kill Jim Gordon, but this fails and she returns to the side of good by helping him try and take back Gotham from the supervillains that took control of the city after the No Man's Land event. During this, she and Gordon got back together and they later marry in the episode "The Trial of Jim Gordon". Role Lee was a supporting character in the first and second season and the primary love interest to Jim Gordon. In season 3, she appears in a more antagonistic role, especially after the death of her husband Mario and then being exposed to the Tetch virus, and is indirectly responsible for the Virus being released on Gotham City as she prevents Jim from stopping the bomb from going off. After being cured of the virus, she becomes an antihero in season 4 in which she sets up a free clinic and begins taking over the turf in the Narrows and committing criminal acts with the Riddler, although mainly to help finance and support the poorer people living in the area. In season 5, she returns to her role as a supporting protagonist and is one of several heroic characters fighting against the supervillains that had taken over Gotham following the No Man's Land event. History Season 1 After the reopening of Arkham Asylum Leslie Thompkins began working there as a doctor in the female wing. There she met James Gordon who was demoted from detective and forced to become a security guard at the facility as punishment for his attempts to fight against the corruption in Gotham. During his time there he starts to investigate a case where patients are being found after suffering severe shock therapy. After Gordon returns to his role as a detective after solving the case, Leslie later gets a job at the police precinct where he works and the pair begin to date. This causes jealousy with Gordon's ex-girlfriend Barbara Kean, who watches from afar as the pair share a kiss in the locker rooms. Leslie gives therapy to Barbara after her experience at being kidnapped by a serial killer known as the Ogre and the murder of her parents allegedly at his hands. However, during the sessions in Barbara's apartment, it is revealed Barbara killed her parents and is just as unhinged as the Ogre. Barbara attempts to kill Leslie, but she manages to knock her out just as Gordon, Harvey Bullock and Carmine Falcone enter. Barbara is later taken into custody. Season 2 A month following the incident Barbara is sent to Arkham Asylum, but this proves not to keep her down as she gets hold of a phone and makes threats towards Leslie when she calls her apartment. Barbara is later broken out alongside other prisoners and is set loose upon the city to cause chaos. During a gala for the Gotham City Children's Hospital, Leslie is kidnapped by Barbara and Jerome Valeska and tied to a wheel. During Jerome's mock magic show for the audience, Barbara taunts Leslie, claiming that Jim has a dark side and would return to her one day. The night of terror ends when Jerome is killed by Theo Galavan, and Barbara escapes. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Trivia Category:Batman Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Supporters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In Love Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Genius Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fallen Category:Grey Zone Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonists Category:Spouses